Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend/Missions
On this page, you can find different missions that can be played on different modes. The ones of Story and the Patrol mode are got when the player finds something on the Story or the Patrol Mode that lets them get other way in other point of the story or secondary objectives that are rewarded. The ones of Mission Mode do not have to do with the story, but they can be played to get different items, beasts or even characters. Story and Patrol Missions When the player walks through a route that was not designed to advance on the story or talks to a special NPC, they can find secondary missions that will let them get special rewards that would not be obtained other way. These missions are not necessary to complete the story but if the user wants to have the game 100% finished, they must complete these missions too. Here, you can see the different things that can be done on the Story Mode and the Patrol Mode. The Golden Viking If you visit the White Wolf Pub any Friday night, you can find different former Golden Bracelets who will challenge you for a battle. If you have never visited the pub at that hour, you will find the one who was the Violet Bracelet waiting for you. He is Vikor, a man from the north of Galactian who lives in a village that was known as a legendary viking settlement. He will start speaking about vikings and their relation with Photos. After that, you will be able to fight him if you are strong enough (Lv. 110). If you are not, you will be able to find him at any moment there, ready to fight. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Vikor. White Beast, Love Moon After winning the Elite Fighting Festival once, you will be able to ask the captain of a ship from Cape-in Town if she can drive you to a special place. Then, you will be brought to a little unspoilt island in which there is a legend about a beast that appears every night under a crescent moon. When you arrive, you will be able to walk through the island, where you will find a girl that tells you that she fell in love with someone. She starts explaining her story and after that she disappears. When you go to the middle of the island, you will find the beast of the legend: Calendian. You can capture her by trying to beat her (Lv. 50). Once she has been captured, the girl will appear and will rant at you because of hunting the beast that she loved. You try to convince her that you are not trying to hurt the Calendian but she will not believe you. She will attack you, so you can defend yourself in a battle (Lv* 3). After beating her, she will understand who you are and will explain you who she is: the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Aphrodite. Black Beast, Hatred Moon Once you have beaten Aphrodite, you will be able to find her in Cape-in Town. She will tell you that there is another island next to the one where you have been in which there is a legend about a beast that appears every night under a waning moon. The Goddess of Love will follow you to the other island, where you will be able to find the beast of the legend: Wolvreik. You can capture him by trying to beat the beast (Lv. 70). Once he has been beaten, a girl similar to Aphrodite will appear. She is Eris, the Goddess of Hatred and wants to talk to the other Goddess. The conversation becomes an argument and Eris will want to fight you because of helping her (Lv* 3). After beating her, Aphrodite will stop her to avoid her to kill you with her dýnamis. After that, both Goddesses disappear. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Eris. more coming soon... Mission Mode In the Mission Mode, you can find several misions that has nothing to do on the story but they may be useful to unlock several items, weapons, beast or characters. If the player wants to have the game completed, they must achieve all the objectives that were asked on each mission. You can see the list of missions that can be played on this mode: Mission 1.1: Come to me, Dark Army! *'Played as: 'Aingeru, Ainhoa or Pablo. *'Objective: '''Beat Drake within 5 minutes. *'Reward: 'Gold Sword. *'Place: 'Monacal Ruins. Monacal Ruins are full of Ebony Soldiers who are led by Drake. You have to beat their leader within 5 minutes to avoid them to destroy the ruins. Ebony Soldiers are Lv. (-5, -10) and Drake is Lv. +2. Mission 1.2: Under the power of Mars. *'Played as: 'Elena, Rachel or Bruno. *'Objective: 'Beat the Dark Bracelets and the Mars Commander. *'Reward: '2000 Dawns. *'Place: 'Plaza of the Palace, Corona City. The power of the Dark Bracelets is felt in Corona City. The Royal Palace is in danger and the Golden Bracelets are there to stop the destruction of the palace. You have to beat Inferna, Garone and Dalia (Lv. =) to be able to beat the Mars Commander (Lv. +3), who is leading the attack to the Desertitien Royalty. Mission 1.3: Old Acquaintance *'Played as: 'Jessica. *'Objective: 'Beat Erik before midnight. *'Reward: 'Erik *'Place: 'Guide City It is almost midnight and an old acquaintance meets you. Erik, the one who was the Dark Green Bracelet, tells you that he is going to kill you before you meet Aingeru to give him the Green Bracelet. You have to beat him before midnight because his power makes him lethal at that hour. Mission 1.4: Unexpected Lady in the Shadows *'Played as: 'Elena *'Objective: 'Beat the other version of Elena before she steals your energy. *'Reward: 'Mysterious IV Elena *'Place: 'Forestia. A girl similar to you has appeared. Actually, it is you, from the future. She wants to kill you to avoid the awakening of a giant evil power in the future. You have to avoid her to kill you, the only problem is that your existence is duplicated, she will eventually steal your energy. ''more coming soon... Mission 3.1: The Twin Gods are here! *'Played as: 'Aingeru, Ainhoa or Bruno. *'Objective: '''Fight the Death and Dream hordes who are led by Thanatos and Hypnos. *'Reward: '10000 Dawns. *'Place: 'Lacal City. A strange energy has appeared in Lacal City. The Twin Gods, Thanatos and Hypnos have arrived to sow chaos. Your mission is beating all the Death and Dream Soldiers who are appearing on the city and arrive to the place where the Dream and Death Gods have appeared. Mission 3.2: When Nightmares become Real *'Played as: 'Bruno or Lance. *'Objective: 'Beat Tromia before the poison kills you. *'Reward: 'Erebus Caster. *'Place: 'The Other World. One of the servers of Hypnos, Tromia, brought you to her nightmares. In there, you are under the poison effects and you cannot be cured. Your mission is surviving by beating the Oneiros (Lv. +5). The more attacks Tromia uses, the faster you will die. Mission 3.3: The Sweet Army *'Played as: 'Inferna, Areusa or Shion. *'Objective: 'Beat the Gingerbread monsters and Onirei before 5 minutes. *'Reward: 'Onirei. *'Place: 'The Other World. Onirei has sent three giant Gingerbread monsters (Lv. +2) to fight you. The power of the monsters may not be enough to stop you, so the Oneiros of Sweet Dreams will challenge you to a battle. If you do not beat her fast, you will not be able to attack her anymore. Why would you leave a sweet dream? Mission 3.4: Reviving Fears *'Played as: 'Aingeru, Pablo or Xavier. *'Objective: 'Beat the shadow versions of Aingeru and Pablo and Phobetor. *'Reward: 'Asurastra. *'Place: 'Darkreon's Castle. The Oneiros of Fear, Phobetor, has come to destroy the Golden Bracelets. His power is recreating the fears of humans. That is why he recreated Shadow Aingeru and Shadow Pablo (Lv. +3). After beating them, you have to send him back to the place where he came from (Lv. +5). Mission 3.5: Escort beyond the Fantasies *'Played as: 'Drake, Seith or Cryllica. *'Objective: 'Escort Carmen through the Fantasy Corridor that Phantasos has created. *'Reward: 'Phantasos. *'Place: 'The Other World. The Oneiros of Fantasy has kidnapped Carmen in a dimension in which Carmen lives all her fantasies. Your objective is saving her from this eternal jail by avoiding enemies to attack you. The more near you are of the exit, the worse the attacks of Phantasos will be. Mission 3.6: Last Step to Hypnos *'Played as: 'Zefire. *'Objective: 'Find the five pieces of the Hypnean Key and beat Morpheo within 10 minutes. *'Reward: 'Morpheo. *'Place: 'Montania Village. Morpheo has divided the Hypnean Key and has distributed them through Montania. You have to find them and beat the guardian of the Gate of Hypnos before all the village fall eternally asleep (Lv. +7). Mission 3.7: Total Battle against Dreams *'Played as: 'Aingeru. *'Objective: 'Beat Hypnos within 3 minutes. *'Reward: 'Hypnos. *'Place: 'End of the Time. You have to beat the God of Dreams if you do not want all the humanity fall into a eternal dream. Beware the Mind attacks that may make you fall asleep (Lv* 2). Mission 3.8: Keep fighting against Death *'Played as: 'Night. *'Objective: 'Stand the battle against Kardemis while Bruno arrives to the palace of Thanatos. *'Reward: 'Kardemis. *'Place: 'Palace of Thanatos, entrance. You found the palace of Thanatos and it is the perfect opportunity to avoid the destruction of humanity. But he chose a guardian to avoid be bothered, Kardemis. Your mission is let Bruno arrive to the palace by protecting him through the path. If you are beaten before he arrives, you will have failed the mission. Mission 3.9: Total Battle against Thanatos *'Played as: 'Bruno. *'Objective: 'Beat Thanatos within 3 minutes. *'Reward: 'Thanatos. *'Place: 'Palace of Thanatos. You have to beat the God of Death if you do not want all the humanity to die. Beware the Death attacks that may make you fall KO (Lv* 2). ''more coming soon... Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Missions Category:Subpages Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things